Four worlds, one master mind behind it all
by Kaze Hatake
Summary: This is a crossover between my friends and I. my friends being, Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha, DGM Allen Walker, and cabbage merchant. the crossover is with death note, naruto, fairy tail and fullmetal alchemist brotherhood. full summary will be inside. RATED T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**This is a crossover between my four friends, Vasseranbuninjafromkonoha, Cabbage merchant, DGM Allen Walker and I. **_

_Summary: Four Friends decide to start off the summer with an anime marathon, as they are walking something bad happens that causes them to need help from some of their favorite characters from their favorite anime shows._

_**Niagra p.o.v:**_

I stood in front of the white gateway to nothing. "Who is going first?" I asked.

"You!" everyone yelled.

I gave the gate a once over, scanning it, before saying, "maybe this is a bad idea guys…"

"Bye!" Gracie shrieked.

"Have fun!" Emilie exclaimed.

"Don't die!" Vanessa yelled. Then my so called friends pushed me through the opening of the gate. I started to spin as I fell into the white nothingness. (Her word, not mine.) I'm getting sleepy, my eyelids are heavy, "no, Not right now." I think, right before my eyes close I see the blue sky decorated with clouds, then my eyes close and I see nothing more.

_**Vanessa p.o.v:**_

I watched as Niagra went through, "Did she die?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah… she's alive." Truth shrugged.

"So we won't die…?" Emilie asked.

"No… you'll be fine…" Truth said slowly.

"Yes! I call going next!" I then jumped through head first, I heard truth say, "Okay… either she's really brave or just plain dumb."

_**Emilie p.o.v:**_

After Vanessa went Gracie tried to rudely shove me through but, I clung to the door for dear life. It wasn't until she said, "Come on Emilie this is ridiculous." And pried my fingers off the edge that I was sucked into the endless white of truths gate.

_**Gracie P.o.v: **_

I stood in front of the gate, watching it. I was alone, my friends already having gone through, and I was having second thoughts. In the end though I didn't have a choice, truth became bored of watching me and pushed me through yelling, "Quit wasting time and just go!"

I screamed as I fell into what seemed to be never ending white, before my eyes closed and all went white.

When I awoke I kept my eyes closed and thought, "Ow… ok note to self, quit training so late after the dojo closes. Man this hurts, and I had the strangest dream to, ugh." I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, wincing at the pain that ran through my body. Funny it didn't feel as though I was on the floor at the dojo, where I often woke up after I passed out from training so hard, it was too soft… and…poofy…

I opened my eyes and looked up into a face I never thought I'd see in real life. I screamed and gibbered some nonsense out of my mouth before the person picked me up and carried me into the kitchen before proceeding to tie me up and leave the room locking the door behind them.

_**Authors note: Ok so the OC names, the people that created them are, Cabbage merchant's is Niagra, Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha's is, Vanessa. DGM Allen walker's is, Emilie. And mine is Gracie. So the pieces of the prologue were written by the respected person. The first real chapter will be written by Cabbage merchant and she will email it to me to put it up on here. Then each of us will have our own chapter one and I will put up a notice for who wrote each chapter. We will email the chapters back and forth to each other so that the chapters are on each of our accounts. So review please!**_

_**-Kaze Hatake**_

_**No, no, seriously, REVIEW and tell us how we've done so far.**_


	2. Sorry peeps

Sorry guys but I've been way busy this summer so far. I have work and family probs so... Anyway. I'll update when I can but so far it's not looking promising. This goes for ALL of my stories. I hope you understand. And remember, reviews motivate me to type after work instead of going to bed. I love you all!

-Kaze Hatake

-The Wolf


	3. Question

Hey guys! So I have a question... Have any of you ever been to a convention like comic con for an example. I am at one now. My favorite part is seeing everything and getting to meet people. Like today sept 4 2014 I got a hug from my fave voice actor Vic mignogna the voice of Edward Elric and spirit Albarn and tamiki suoh as well as several other characters. So do me a favor and review your favorite part if things like this. Ok?!

Kaze Hatake

the wolf


	4. Hi

Hey guys. I have a facebook account where I post times that I will be updating and if/when there are problems that will cause my updates to be delayed. Its under the name of Kaze Hatake and I don't have a profile pick yet but I have already have a post on so you can identify me. I'd love if you were to add me but you can also follow me on Instagram.


End file.
